String trimmers are commonly used to cut grass and other vegetation. Both hand-held and wheel-mounted string trimmers are commonly employed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,886 discloses a wheel-mounted string trimmer having a trimmer head that is capable of rotating between a horizontal plane and a vertical plane. This rotation of the trimmer head facilitates both trimming and edging operations. That said, the steps required for rotating the trimmer head are rather involved. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved string trimmer capable of performing both trimming and edging operations. What is more, a need exists for an improved string trimmer that is better able to protect its operator from debris.